Our Annual Adoration
by Morning Chrysanthemum
Summary: Arthur and Kiku spend what seems like a innocent Christmas together. But as everyone should know, when you leave two male closet perverts together for a while, one of the next things to happen is yaoi. Very kinky yaoi, with added fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland sighed, wondering if there'd ever been a time when he been so…relaxed. Tranquil, even. Not even in the hot springs had he felt so calm, or the times he spent enjoying a good book. While his mind went on an adventure, a cup full of steaming Earl Grey tea was clutched in his hand. A true Englishman, he was.

But nationality didn't matter right then. Al that really mattered was the warmth and softness, both surrounding him and swelling within.

A beautiful moment shared in a beautiful country with a beautiful man.

Arthur snuck a glance at the person in his embrace.

Kiku. A man with the features of autumn and winter, with amber eyes, ebony hair, and snow-white skin slightly tinged with pink due to the chill.

Vanilla ice cream with a strawberry swirl? Not a bad image at all in Arthur's mind. He was suddenly struck by the urge to bury his face into his neck and nuzzle the soft flesh, breathing in his scent.

Which is a bit creepy, yes, but the two _have _been lovers for a while. At least Arthur could control himself, unlike a certain frog. For a while, at least.

"Our reservation time is approaching," Kiku murmured, shifting a bit. Arthur's lips twitched into a smile, for the movement only pressed their bodies closer together. His words seemed to contradict his actions and the Englishman had to feel some pride at that, the reactions he brought about in his seemingly stoic love.

Not that his ego wasn't already big enough.

"What about it?" Arthur may have been curious about what restaurant Kiku had chosen for their…date, as the Japanese man was ever so reluctant to call it, but he liked this position too much to just abandon it.

"We will have to leave soon." Again, what Kiku said didn't match up to what he did, since Arthur never felt the warmth leave him.

"How soon?"

"Fifteen minutes. That is, if we want to get there at least ten minutes early." Kiku was always the type to worry about deadlines and schedules, refusing to procrastinate or be led astray. Arthur was of a similar mind, but this gentle heat was doing strange things to his mind and making him think that even if he was quite famished, he still didn't really want to move. _Just a little longer,_ the voice in his head coaxed. And he couldn't really help but submit. It was a special day, after all. He would succumb. Just this once.

"Right. Well, we can get ready and be out in ten." A sudden thought seemed to strike him. "And let me guess, you're not going to let me hold your hand in public. Again."

Kiku's previously pink face turned red now. "W-well…it just doesn't seem proper"-here the blonde snorted-"for people to know about our…relationship."

"The fact that we're spending this day together should already give them enough of a clue, love. If they're anything like you, then they would know how to read the atmosphere," countered Arthur with a smile threatening to release from his lips, for he knew he had won. Temporarily.

And he was right. Kiku didn't have anything to say to that.

…

Less than ten minutes later, the two had set off with their hands intertwined.

The snow covered a lot of the place, and Arthur's frown returned. He may have had a lot of bad weather, but that didn't mean he got used to it, pulling a face at each breath of the breeze that chilled him or the cold, white flakes finding homes on his coat. Well, better the white coat than the black suit with a red tie he wore underneath.

"Ironic," he said out of nowhere. "You'd think Christmas would be a warmer, nicer time before you came to weather like this."

"Warmth can be supplied elsewhere, Asa."

The Briton snickered at the dirty things the thought implied, and also at the last word Kiku uttered. About time he had left off the formal -_san _or even -_kun_. But then his love said, "The weather does make one want a cup of tea, yes?"

"With sugar, of course." He stated this on purpose, since it was a conflicted subject between the two, like nikujaga. As much as Arthur loved Kiku's quiet, polite side, he also admired the proud Kiku, the one that never backed down from a challenge, the one who took his title as "Land of the Rising Sun" very seriously.

Okay, maybe not so much during the war, but mere friendly bickering such as this. It was nothing like the arguments he had with Francis. There were no insults or name-calling (not that either was incapable of that, as Kiku of all people had proved to Alfred long ago), just points dished out with a mixture of pride, confidence, and logic.

Needless to say, the debates were something they could both enjoy, like making love.

"What is with you and sugar? I distinctly remember you informing me that '_Tea should be as bitter as wormwood and sharp as a two-edged sword.' _Has this sugar obsession rubbed off on Alfred as well?"

"Who knows? He loves salt too. And that line was from a book. Remember, the story of those three unnaturally unlucky kids who constantly get stalked by a madman who burned their mansion down and may or may not have loved their mother?"

"Yes, I do. How unfortunate."

"And it's not an obsession. It's not like I put the sweet stuff"-he almost involuntarily winked-"on everything. And if you remember those books, then you should remember the time I served you Earl Grey. With lemon. You seemed to like that quite a lot. I should be asking you, what is with you and bitter things?" For a minute, Arthur thought he'd scored a victory twice in a row, until he saw Kiku's lips form a smile.

"If I didn't like bitter things, how could I have fallen in love with you?"

The Japanese man couldn't help but feel embarrassed about speaking so boldly, but it was true, and saying so had made him and Arthur tied.

In more ways than one.

"The restaurant may not be that far," said Kiku, trotting in the distance, "but we shouldn't tarry."

Arthur stood there stunned, staring at the fading silhouette under the city's white cloak. Heat found his way to his face, in spite of the outside temperature. Subconsciously, he touched his cheek and smiled. His blond hair shone and his green eyes closed halfway—summer and spring. The direct opposite of Kiku. And yet the man with cold-looking features had made his face hot. Irony again, indeed.

_You're right, love_, he thought.

No matter how cold it was, warmth really could be found somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>Corny, corny, corny. Well, not so much for the next part, that's going to have some...questionable material in it. ;) Would have written it sooner, but...of course school would never understand my AsaKiku needs. But still! 110 years! How could I miss it! <strong>

**Oh, how these two will never leave the pedestal they have in my heart.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the lateness! But I thought I'd get it up around now, since it's my birthday. Hooray for AsaKiku!**

**Ahaha, I'm dedicating this to my best friend Ruby who's also into Hetalia and is the Arthur to my Kiku. :D (Personality wise, not in roleplaying terms)**

**Also, look out for _heavy foodplay _/shot. I did say it'd be kinky, didn't I?**

**But enough blabbing. Enjoy~**

Arthur mused for a while amidst the snow, completely unaware of his body's complaints. But he remembered that Kiku was still waiting in front of whatever restaurant he chose. The Japanese man would not be pleased at being late for their reservation. With that thought in mind, Arthur jogged along, finding it hard to move after remaining stationary for so long. Still he forced himself along.

Meanwhile, Kiku was standing in front of a hotel, fidgeting with his hands. Anxious at being late for the reservation and being rejected (thereby ruining this "date"). Nervous about how to face Arthur after that last bold remark. Something close to adrenaline pumped through his blood. It was probably a good thing, to step out of his comfortable shell at times, but now he just wanted to crawl back inside like the hikikomori he was.

Before he could even get his bearings straight, he heard quick footsteps, and the sound of Arthur's breath as he panted from his small run. The blonde halted, still panting, though he didn't stagger too much. Kiku flushed.

"Asa..."

Said Englishman regained control of his breathing, and smiled.

"Well now, love, it seems we're on time, right?" Rhetorical question. Arthur asked those a lot.

Kiku nodded, and took Arthur's hand (proud at not blushing more at that), leading him inside. It was a very nice hotel, though he supposed his lover would be confused at the location. Kiku did agree, it was odd to come to a hotel they weren't staying at to eat, but he'd understand. He chose this place for a special reason.

Arthur stared around in wonderment with the curiosity of a little child.. Foreign places never failed to strike his interest. Unless they were French, of course.

"_Youkosu!_" greeted a friendly voice. A smiling waitress stood at a podium, emerging from behind the mahogany structure. Arthur tuned out the rest of her and Kiku's conversation (after he'd given her his coat) for two reasons: he wanted to take in more his surroundings without the interference of conversation, and he knew Kiku would want to orchestrate the night in his own way. In Japan, the hosts were the who decided the way time was spent. That is, unless...but he quickly shook of his soon-becoming dirty thoughts as he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the waitress leading Kiku to a table. He immediately followed.

Before too long, they were both seated. Again, Arthur left Kiku to do the handling, knowing how Kiku would very much have liked to specially pick something out for him.

Instead, he just asked what style of Japanese cuisine this was. There were still many things he didn't know about Japan, even after all this time, and he was eager to find out more.

"_Kaiseki._" The answer was short and clipped. Definitely not enough to hold his attention for more than three seconds, let alone until the food arrived.

It was then Arthur noticed his stomach was rumbling. In an attempt to distract himself from it, he initiated conversation again. "Doesn't that mean 'stone in the bosom' in kanji?" Anything would work. Kiku looked oddly distracted again, and Arthur hated when that would put distance between them.

"_Hai. _Monks in the past used to place stones in the front folds of their robes in order to stave off hunger.." A sudden thought seemed to come to him and his gave a small smile. "Oddly enough, it was the _warmth _of the stones that gave them assistance."

How fitting. The rumbling increased. "I'm going to need that myself." Kiku smiled wider, a touch of apology hidden in that upward twitch of the lips.

Arthur leaned forward. "Do tell me, though, what's this style all about?"

The smile was there again. "You shall see. It is not only a way of cooking, but an art as well."

Looking into Kiku's milky brown orbs, Arthur could detect the passion in his words and expression. Not that he blamed him. It was only natural for a country to feel pride in what he or she came up with. The thought made him smile as he took a stroll down memory lane. Kiku was probably doing the same, and the moment lapsed into a silence made comfortable by the warmth of the atmosphere, and the beautiful decoration adorning the room.

…

"_Itadakimasu._" The word was spoken in a murmur, and in quiet reverence. Kiku had been right; Arthur was simply overwhelmed by the artistic placement of both the food and the plate that held it. Hunger surpassed his urge to lift the plate up and examine it without thinking about anything else.

"Taste, texture, appearance, and color." Arthur, immersed in scrutinizing how well-sculpted the cat-shaped garnish was, and how it matched with the flower delicately placed close to the plate's edge, looked up. Kiku seemed to be of a similar state, though he used his chopsticks to expertly pluck the pink salmon roe from his amuse-bouche and rolled it about in his fingers, experimenting. "That is what _kaizeki _balances. In a way, it can be thought similarly to ikebana." The Japanese man smiled, placing the fish inside his mouth and closing his eyes to enhance the taste. Yes, food really was a weakness of his. There was just hardly anything more pleasurable than the feeling of having something to chew and swallow in your mouth while you reveled or recoiled at the taste.

Arthur followed suit, carefully rolling the fish about with his tongue to taste it even more. What Kiku said had made him think. Rather inappropriately, for the matter.

_Taste. Sweat would roll down his skin in teasing drops, and Arthur would take care to lap up whatever he could, loving the sultry, panting breaths from above. It was salty and bitter, with a lingering sweetness that would tantalize him. _

_Texture. His fingers would caress flesh, milky smooth and soft, finding sensitive spots that always tried to hide from his wandering hands. Until he ventured lower and came to a stiff part of his anatomy, and he would hear a satisfying gasp._

_Appearance. An expression of blank indifference. A flushed face and half-lidded eyes, pink lips plump and parted as another moan slipped past. Marks all over his neck, his chest, his legs, almost any inch of bare skin._

_Color. Those brown eyes filled with undeniable desire. Cheeks with a lovely crimson of red painting them. Ebony hair ruffled and red bruises on white like his flag. Vanilla ice cream with a strawberry swirl..._

"Asa? Is there something wrong with the food?"

"Er..." Said blonde came back to reality, hoping his face was flushed. Good thing Kiku couldn't see what went on between his legs. "No, not really." An instinctive smirk appeared on his face. "i just happened to be thinking of what an enjoyable _dessert _you got for me."

Ah, yes. That pink blush spreading on white flesh really was worth it. What could it be besides ice cream? Skin as white as snow...and the pool of blood would slowly spread...no, no. He inwardly shook his head. Returning his gaze to Kiku's blushing face, Arthur grinned again.

There was no need to be symbolic. The pink rush of blood covering white skin while endless born orbs darted away would just be the sign of one very embarrassed Kiku Honda.

...

It seemed like only seconds had passed before they had to leave, deciding not to have dessert there. Arthur snickered when Kiku announced this, but he was also slightly disappointed. Appreciating art takes you away to another world.

"I'll pay, Kiku," Arthur said, reaching for his wallet.

Kiku shook his head. "_Iie. _I am the host here. I cannot let my guest pay."

"But...tch, fine. It was all for my sake anyway."

Kiku couldn't help the smile showing on his face, and the same thing happened after Arthur had gone to retrieve both of their coats. The Englishman insisted on walking ahead just so he could hold the door open for his lover. When Kiku glanced at him, he only reddened and grumbled, "_My sake, not yours."_

The Japanese man only chuckled and took his hand once more, leading both of them home. A normal reaction, for this was Arthur after all.

Once a pirate.

Now a tsundere.

But always a gentleman.

The snow came down on them hard, but it wasn't impossible to get though it. The warmth of each other's body heat could be felt just through the simple act of holding hands, and through their conversations. They chatted about a great many things from how good the restaurant was to nikujaga to how people in King Arthur's time ate meat all the time. Arthur Kirkland vehemently defended them, and himself.

They soon reached Kiku's home. Removing their shoes, they headed inside, hands still connected.

Kiku led Arthur to the kitchen. "Ano...I will be getting our dessert now."

Arthur simply lounged on a chair with another sly smile, catching sight of a tube of vanilla frosting on the nearby seat. It gave him ideas. Discreetly, he reached out and clasped it, placing his behind his back.

Within two minutes, Kiku reemerged. It took Arthur a few seconds to process that Kiku was holding a large cake elaborately decorated with roses and cherry blossoms.

"Kiku..." he began, before the raven-haired one interrupted. That was rare.

"Merry Christmas. It is tradition for me to bake a cake and gift it to you."

Arthur smiled, without any ulterior motive. He was taken aback at first, but he could see Kiku's sincerity etched into both his expression and the cake, which looked as though he spent at least three hours on it.

"Now you've made me feel worse, since now I'm tempted to just make a cake for you right now."

"No! I-I mean...wouldn't you rather eat this, and give me something else later?" Arthur raised a thick eyebrow, wondering why everyone reacted that way when he offered to cook (the nerve of them!). But then he smiled a charming, Cheshire cat smile. Frosting could be put to good use...

"Fine, I won't make you a cake, but I won't eat this one until later. Why don't we head up to bed? I'm sure it's been a long day for you..." he innocently purred, if that was possible.

Now it was Kiku's turn to raise an eyebrow. Whatever this led to was usually perverted. But he supposed, it was Christmas, and they hadn't done anything in a while. He'd go with it today. Not without some resistance, though, just to see how long he could last.

"Asa-" He was cut off by soft lips. But for barely a second. Disappointing.

Arthur's smile this time was sincere. "I have to give you something in return, don't I? It just doesn't settle with me. But it's all for me, of course."

Kiku could say no more as his Arthur's lips were on his once more. It was an innocent kiss, soon turned unchaste by the tongue pressing for entrance. He obliged, and moaned when his pink muscle was sucked on, arms reaching up to latch around the blonde's neck. He ran his fingers through soft locks, making the usually ruffled hair even messier. Staggering backwards, he and Arthur somehow managed to maneuver themselves to the bedroom and onto the futon. They pulled apart when their lungs protested at such a long union. Breathless, they gazed at each other before Arthur's mouth clamped to the pale neck, sucking softly and increasing in intensity. The red mark satisfied him. It was right in the middle. Sometimes it would be hidden by Japan's collar, and sometimes it wouldn't. He grinned, unbuttoning Japan's shirt while reuniting their lips to distract the one under him.

Pulling the shirt off, Arthur brought out the frosting and squeezed a good amount of Kiku's torso, coating the pink nubs with swirls. Having been completely bundled up before, Kiku was unused to the cool cream on his warm skin. He shivered at the new sensation, moaning when Arthur's tongue flicked one of the nipples. The Briton fixed him with a teasing look before wrapping his lips around the mound and drawing it into his mouth. Kiku let out a louder moan, sending currents of blood down to both of their groins. It had been too long, Arthur thought, as he cleaned Kiku's body of the frosting with every sweep of his skillful tongue, every suck of his mouth. As a result, the pale body underneath was littered with hickies.

Deeming his work satisfactory, Arthur headed downwards, unbuckling Kiku's pants and quickly disposing his both that and his underwear. He stared at the hard member in fascination, before squeezing some more frosting on it. Kiku cried out in turn. The sound was enough to make Arthur groan as he quickly engulfed the Japanese man's length, his mouth transferring vibrations through the length. Hands made fists his hair, but he hardly noticed the pain, focused on the pleasure he was creating.

"_Hah...hah, ngh...Asa-ah!_"

But he could ignore his throbbing member for so long. He pulled his mouth away from the length, his saliva bridging the two together. Kiku moaned his disappointment., and Arthur only smiled while removing his own clothes, throwing them haphazardly around around room. The frosting was left on the bedside table, and Arthur, in his teasing mode, felt like returning it to the kitchen under the pretense that he didn't want it to spoil just so he could mess with Kiku. But the half-lidded eyes and flushed face wordlessly begged him to stay, and so he did.

Reaching into the bedside drawer, Arthur pulled out the cherry-blossom scented lube and condom he knew would be there. Kiku bought them a few days ago in preparation for tonight, and he took other precautions as well. All of it was for this moment. Right now, it would happen.

Arthur slicked his fingers liberally, before carefully prodding the puckered entrance Kiku revealed to him by spreading his legs. He tried not to get carried away by how utterly _tight_ Kiku was, the inner walls clenching on his one finger as he pushed it inside. Kiku hissed at how cold it was, and the searing pain spreading through his anus. But he had enough pride not to make a sound. But lust as well. Funny, two deadly sins fighting against one another.

Arthur had soon slipped in another finger once he felt tense muscles relax, scissoring the digits. A third finger was added, and soon the two were growing impatient. For all his pride, Kiku couldn't help but want something bigger inside as the pain slowly subsided into pleasure. And then-

"_Ahhhnnnn!_" Aha, he had found the spot.

"Does it feel good?"

Kiku wanted to roll his eyes. There he went with the rhetorical questions again.

Arthur pressed against the gland a few more times, Kiku's moans and bucking hips his reward.

He couldn't help himself though. Pulling his digits out, and pushing the condom on, Arthur lined himself up and pushed in as slowly as he could.

"_Ngh, fuck..._" he swore, gripping pale hips. Kiku in turn grasped Arthur's shoulders, breathing heavy and labored.

It seemed like an eternity before Kiku whispered his permission. "_Move._"

And Arthur did. Rocking back and forth, he soon increased the speed and intensity, loving the tight, tight warmth and the flowing moans. Yes, it was like before: he had to feel some pride in the reactions he brought about in Kiku, ever the emotionless one.

"A-ah! Asa! I'm...ungh..."

"Heh...hngh...me as well..."

Taste. Texture. Appearance. Color. Never had he appreciated those as much as he did now.

Push, pull. Push, pull. Push, pull.

A thrust too close to his prostate made Kiku scream and come. Arthur, feeling the entrance tighten, did the same, groaning all the while.

He pulled out while Kiku simply lay there, exhausted and about to fall asleep. Arthur whispered in his ear.

"Yes, warmth can be supplied in many different places in many different ways.

If Kiku could respond to that, he wouldn't bother. It was just like Arthur to use his words against him.

Arthur chuckled, pressing his lips to Kiku's forehead and letting them rest there for a minute. The blonde stood up, not bothering to clothe himself as he disposed the condom and returned the frosting to the fridge. Coming back, he caught sight of Kiku's sleeping face, so fitting in the wintertime, and smiled. Tomorrow, he'd have to go back to England and face stress and politics again.

But that is the future. In the present, he would dream with Kiku by his side. Even knwoing he should be preoccupied with other things, he still laid down, wrapping an arm around the slim waist and closing his own eyes.

It was a special day. He would succumb.

Just this once.


End file.
